Worlds Apart
by shuichi77
Summary: School, friends, love. Life is a flurry of stress and happiness, good times and bad, but what happens when a little boy's already fragile mind finally snaps under the pressure of it all?
1. A Day in the Life

"Ritsuka! Breakfast! I made your favorite!"

Ritsuka was awoken in the early morning from yet another oddly disturbing dream by the familiar voice of his mother calling up to him. He sat up groggily in his bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes, completely ignoring what the woman downstairs had said. She had been getting worse and worse every day and Ritsuka tried his best to avoid her whenever possible, especially when she cooked for him knowing all too well that is was most likely a trap. He slowly made his way out of bed and quickly picked out his normal blue jeans and a blue sweat shirt to wear to school before packing all of his books and supplies into his bag. He then took a deep breath and headed down the stairs and did his best to make a bee line for the front door.

"Ritsuka! Don't you want any breakfast?" Ritsuka winced slightly when he was seen by his mother and stopped only long enough to answer her.

"No thanks mom, I'm not hungry."

Ritsuka then made a dash out the door before the woman even had a chance to reply or get upset and throw something at him as she usually did. Sure enough however, as soon as the door closed behind him Ritsuka could hear a loud crash come from inside and felt like he dodged a bullet this time. With that small relief, he began his walk to school feeling like today might actually be a good day especially since he wouldn't be going to school with any new cuts or bruises. As he walked however, Ritsuka couldn't help but to become lost in his thoughts about his life. He had found himself in this situation several times a day now, ever since the first night that he began having some very odd dreams. The dreams started almost two months ago and his life was getting more and more frustrating ever since. His mother had never been as volatile as she had been lately and it was taking less and less to set her off. His thoughts then drifted towards his school life which frustrated him even more. The only good thing about going to school lately was being able to get out of the house but even his friends had begun to get him agitated. Yuiko had been more annoying than usual and was constantly asking about either his bruises or Soubi; Ritsuka did still enjoy seeing the girl however, he just wished that she could be at least slightly more normal and talk just a little less. Yayoi on the other hand, was starting to get more defensive of the pink haired girl and was starting to actually be mean to Ritsuka, which only pissed him off; it wasn't his fault that Yuiko didn't like him and that she followed Ritsuka around everywhere. Even Soubi had become a source of stress these days but not for the same reasons that everyone else had been bothering him. Soubi had actually been the only thing able to put a smile on Ritsuka's face for months now. The problem was that for the past few months, Ritsuka hadn't been able to be his usual self around the tall blonde. Every time he saw Soubi, he went red in the face and his stomach began to flutter and he found it harder and harder just to carry on normal conversation. Ritsuka was scared to death of the idea of being in love with blonde and was now spending massive amounts of mental energy trying to convince himself that he absolutely was not in love with Soubi.

After a relatively short and now depressing walk, Ritsuka arrived at the school gates. He was very early as he usually was these days and proceeded through the courtyard and through the front doors. Ritsuka had grown to actually really like being in the school building so early before most of the students arrived; it was peaceful and quiet, which had become a rarity for the small boy. He leisurely made his way up the small flight of stairs and to his normal classroom that was still empty with the exception of his over emotional cat eared teacher who looked up from the papers on her desk as soon as he walked through the door.

"Good morning Ritsuka-kun." She greeted him with the same warm smile that she did every day.

"Good morning Sensei." Ritsuka replied in a cool tone as he made his way to his seat and sat his bag down on the floor next to him.

"How are you doing this morning Ritsuka-kun? You look well." Ritsuka looked up from his bag at the woman with a blank expression.

"I'm fine."

"Ok…"

The woman let out a small sigh before returning to her papers, not wanting to upset the already uneven tempered boy. Ritsuka then reached into his bag and pulled out a small sketchbook and began doodling aimlessly in an attempt to keep his mind off his problems for as long as possible. His peace and quiet didn't last long however and it was only a few minutes before the classroom door swung open and he was pulled from his drawing by a familiar voice.

"Good morning Ritsuka-kun!" Ritsuka let out a small frustrated sigh as the taller pink haired girl ran over to his desk and promptly sat down next to him; he really didn't feel ready to deal with her energy just yet.

"Hey."

"Are you ok Ritsuka-kun? Is something bothering you? You seem upset." Ritsuka could already feel his frustration growing in the form on a bubbling feeling in the pit of his stomach but he did his best to take a few deep breathes to calm himself.

"I'm fine Yuiko; I just didn't sleep very well so I'm tired." This caused the girl a great deal of discontent and she immediately lowered her ears and gained a fierce frown.

"Ok Ritsuka-kun…I can leave you alone…if you want." Ritsuka hated hearing the sadness in her voice but he couldn't deny that he did in fact really just wanted to be left alone today.

"Just give me a bit ok?"

"Ok…."

The girl then turned around in her seat to be facing the front of the room and began reading a book while Ritsuka resumed his sketching feeling slightly relieved that Yuiko hadn't made a fuss over him today. He continued to doodle for a few minutes and was beginning to feel a little more relaxed until the door opened once again and he was disturbed once more, this time by a very unwanted face.

"Yuiko-kun! I've been looking for you; you said you would wait for me in the courtyard."

"Oh! I'm sorry Yayoi-kun…I forgot." The long haired boy gave an angry scoff at this response before walking over to be in front of the two desks that Yuiko and Ritsuka were occupying.

"Forgot? He sure does make you forget a lot." Ritsuka then shot the boy a glare, feeling angered by the tone in his voice when referring to him, before trying to just ignore him by returning to his drawing.

"I'm sorry Yayoi-kun…I promise I won't forget anymore." Yayoi seemed to completely ignore the girl's apology and instead stepped forward slightly and placed his hands firmly on the top of Ritsuka's desk before addressing him in a nasty tone.

"What is your problem anyway Aoyagi?" Ritsuka then gently laid his pencil down onto the desk and looked up at the boy in front of him.

"What do you mean?"

"Yuiko comes to see you every morning and is always with you and all you do is ignore her or demean her." This caused Ritsuka's stomach to churn once again in anger; he might not have exactly liked the way the girl followed him around but she was still his closest friend and he never treated her badly. Despite his anger, Ritsuka once again did his best to suppress his feelings in an attempt to avoid a confrontation and just get on with his day.

"Shouldn't you be getting to class Yayoi?" The boy gave a small growl at this before storming out of the room without another word. Once he was gone, Ritsuka let out a small sigh of relief and closed his sketchbook before replacing it in his bag.

"I'm sorry about him Ritsuka-kun….I don't know why he is like that."

"It's ok." Ritsuka and Yuiko both then pulled out their textbooks as the rest of their class began quickly filing in the room as the bell was ringing to signal the start of class.

Ritsuka felt a little better after class had begun, knowing that this was one of the rare times of the day that he wouldn't be bothered and had something to focus on. The first half of the school day went by quickly and it seemed like no time at all before it was lunch time and Ritsuka was none too pleased about it. Ritsuka had really come to loathe lunch time; it was always just an excuse for the other children to poke fun at Yuiko for something or made snide comments about him behind his back. Unfortunately today was no different and it wasn't long at all before the pink haired girl was in tears as the other girls tormented her.

"Yuiko, why do you always sit with him?"

"B-because Ritsuka-kun is my friend…"

"Well we are your friends too ya know! You always just follow him round like a lost puppy and he is a freak anyway."

"N-no…Ritsuka-kun is-" Her words were cut off by an icy toned voice from Ritsuka.

"It's ok Yuiko, they can say what they want and if you want to go sit with them then go." Yuiko then wiped the few tears from her eyes before replying.

"I want to sit with Ritsuka-kun." The band of girls gave angry scoffs at this.

"Fine, whatever!" They then finally left the two alone and they finished their lunches in a somewhat uncomfortable silence as Ritsuka did his best not to focus of the bubbling in his gut.

After lunch Ritsuka was happy to return to the lesson of the day and was more than ready for the day to just be over. He sat quietly in his desk and listened to Shinonome Sensei intently for the rest of the day until the last bell rang to send the students home for the day. Ritsuka let out a long relieved sigh as he gathered his things while all the other students did the same before gathering together in their usual groups and began talking and laughing together. The day had already left Ritsuka emotionaly drained and he was hoping for a quick exit from the school and was actually hoping to go and visit Soubi. His hopes were quickly dashed however as Yayoi burst into the room and made his way quickly to be by Yuiko's side.

"Would you like to walk home with me today Yuiko-kun?" The pink haired girl gave a small blush at this and stammered through her thoughts for an answer.

"Um…I think I want to walk with Ritsuka-kun today."

"What?! Why?! He didn't even ask you to walk with him!" Ritsuka then shot the boy another angry glare from his place in his seat before cutting in before Yuiko could answer.

"I have no problem walking her home."

"Well what if I want her to walk with me?!" The students then began to slowly gather around all the commotion that Yayoi was causing but Ritsuka ignored them completely.

"Well it's her choice Yayoi-kun." Yuiko then began crying once again, feeling overwhelmed with the situation; she just wished that the two boys could get along.

"I-I want Ritsuka-kun to walk me home…." A few of the students that had gathered around then began to chime in on the situation much to Ritsuka's distain.

"Yuiko why do you like him so much?"

"Yeah! He is a freak!"

"He really is weird Yuiko, just walk home with Yayoi."

With each outburst Ritsuka became more and more angry and the feeling in his gut was quickly becoming overpowering. He was giving it all his effort to just grit his teeth and bear all the comments and was just about to walk out of the room, before one last comment came flying from the crowd.

"It's probably best if you stay away from him Yuiko, you might end up like his brother." As soon as those words hit Ritsuka's ears, his vision went blood red and he felt something snap inside him. He then suddenly gave a few twitches of his ears and his eyes twitched once before he shot up from his desk, slamming his hands down hard on his desk.

"That's enough!"

The boy yelled as loud as he could and it was enough to catch the attention of the woman at the front of the room and make all the students fall silent. He then began to scan the room with fiery eyes until they fell on the pink haired girl next to him.

"You! You need to stand up for yourself for once! If you want to do something then just do it!" The girl was in complete shock at the way her friend was speaking to her and was slightly scared by the look in his eyes.

"B-but-"

"But nothing! That's another thing; you asked too many damn questions all the time. Some things are just none of your business!" This brought large tears to her eyes.

"Ritsuka…"

"Don't call me that!" They boy then shifted his gaze to the wide eyed boy just in front of him. "And you! You are just an arrogant ass! You can't force some to like you and if they don't then you need to just leave it alone!"

"H-how dare you!"

"How dare I?! You are the one that won't just let it go! Instead you go around trying to force yourself on her when she clearly doesn't like you." This was enough to leave Yayoi speechless and Ritsuka then shifted his gaze to the gaggle of students gathered all around him. "But you are all the worst! You all just go around thinking you can do and say whatever the hell you want! You only pick on others because you hate yourselves! You are all the most pathetic kinds of people." One of the girls was brave enough to spit a comment out at this.

"Looks like Aoyagi has finally lost it." This was definitely the wrong thing to say and in one swift movement Ritsuka had the girl's shirt collar gripped tightly in his hands and had her face pulled only inches from his.

"What did you just say? I don't think I heard you." Ritsuka's voice was absolutely terrifying and the girl was now shaking in his hands.

"I-I…didn't s-say anything."

"That's what I thought."

"Ritsuka-kun! Let her go! And watch your language! This is a classroom." The teacher's shaky voice pierced through Ritsuka's ears and caused him to shot her a nasty glare as he released the scared girl from his grasp.

"I said don't call me that! And I'll say whatever the hell I damn well please!"

"Not in my classroom you won't!"

"And what are you going to do? Cry me to death? You have no backbone; you let your students walk all over you and they don't even respect you and you don't respect yourself enough to command their respect! But what else can you expect from someone your age that still has their ears." Shinonome was trying her best to fight back her tears, knowing far too well how right the boy was.

"Ritsuka that is enough! You can't talk to me or your classmates that way. You a-" Her words were cut off by the young boy whose face was now bright red in anger.

"For the last time, I am not Ritsuka! That damn brat is the reason I'm here in the first place! He can't even stand up for himself! And somebody needed to put all of you in your place!"

"Ritsuka what on earth are you talking about?!" Shinonome sensei was now completely distraught and everyone watched on as the boy gave her a very sinister smirk with an equally sinister glare.

"My name is Riku….and I am all of you peoples worst nightmare."

**TBC**

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my new fic! Don't forget to review. Thanks again for reading. :) **

**-Shuichi77**


	2. Split in Two

"_Wh-what's happening…? I-I can't move…" _

Ritsuka slowly started to come too just in time to see that he was still in the classroom but everything was slightly blurry. He could just make out shadowy figures and colors and after a short moment he could make out muffled sounds. As the moments passed by, his vision and hearing became clearer until he could finally see a sea of familiar faces, Yuiko, Yayoi, Shinonome, the other students, but something was wrong with them. Yuiko was crying and everyone else had scared or blank expressions. He then tried desperately to get a grasp of the situation.

"_Yuiko, what's wrong?! Shinonome sensei, what's going on?!" _

Ritsuka then began to panic as he realized that it seemed like no one heard him. He quickly tried to reach his hand out to the pink haired girl but was mortified when his body didn't respond. He was in a full panic as he heard his own voice leave his mouth, seemingly of its own accord.

"You are all just pathetic!"

"_What?! I didn't say that! I'm sorry everyone! That's not true!"_

Ritsuka then quickly began to feel as though he was a prisoner in his own body as he continued to try desperately to control his limbs to no avail. All he wanted to do at that point was cry; he had no idea what could possibly be happening to him. He then did his best to calm himself down enough to figure out what was happening. He closed his eyes in an attempt to block out the horror he was seeing for a moment before opening them again. When he opened his eyes this time, he thought he could finally move his body and he whipped his head around only to discover that he seemed to be floating in a vast black emptiness. His heart then sank when his reoccurring dreams flashed through his memory.

"_T-this is just like my dream….except….the voice is gone. It's just quiet."_ Ritsuka was then snapped out his realization by the sound of a boy screaming and he whipped his head back around so that it once again seemed as though he was looking helplessly through his own eyes.

"Ahh! You bastard!" Ritsuka could only watch on as his own fist made contact with Yayoi's face, leaving a bright red mark.

"Shut up brat! You have had that coming." Again Ritsuka's own voice spouted those nasty words, but it wasn't Ritsuka saying them. Despite the fact that Ritsuka still had no idea what was happening, he felt like he had to do something.

"_Stop it! That is my friend!"_ Ritsuka yelled as loud as he could into the darkness and used all his might to try and regain control of his body.

All of the students in the classroom watched on in sheer confusion as the angry boy that had been yelling at them suddenly collapsed to the floor clutching his head in his hands.

"Ah…Stop it Ritsuka! You'll ruin everything!" Shinonome sensei then finally gathered all her courage to approach the boy on the floor and wrap her arms around him.

"Are you alright Ritsuka?" The boy violently shoved her away causing her to fall flat on her bottom onto the floor.

"Ah…I said…I'm not….Ritsuka!"

"_I am Ritsuka! Leave my friends alone!"_

"Ahh! Stop it!" The boy was now convulsing on the floor and one of the students quickly called the nurse.

"Sensei, the nurse is coming."

"Ok, everyone please go home immediately. I'll stay with Ritsuka." All of the students, including Yuiko and Yayoi, did as they were told and quickly left the room. Once they were gone Shinonome turned her attention back to the boy on the floor. "Ritsuka?"

"My name is Riku damn it!"

"No, your name is Aoyagi Ritsuka."

"_Shinonome sensei! Please hear me! I am Ritsuka! I'm trapped!"_

"Shut up Ritsuka! Ahh!"

The school nurse came bursting into the room right as the boy fell unconscious on the classroom floor. The nurse quickly scooped the limp boy off the floor and whisked him away without a single word, leaving Shinonome alone in her classroom feeling terrified and confused as to what could be happening to her favorite student.

Ritsuka awoke several hours later to find himself on a very large soft couch in a dimly lit room. He slowly sat up and gave his eyes a firm rub and felt extremely relieved that he was in fact controlling his own body. This in turn made him question whether or not the whole incident before was just another dream. He then looked over and was slightly surprised to see sitting at her desk looking at her computer.

"Sensei…?" The woman jumped slightly at the sudden sound of the boy's voice and turned in her chair to be facing him with a smile.

"Good, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Ritsuka gave his throbbing head a soft rub while replying.

"Um…I feel fine, I have a headache though. But sensei…why am I here; it's only Monday. And how did I get here?" The brunette woman slowly rolled her chair to be closer to the boy on the couch to answer his questions.

"Well you are here because something happened at school today and you were brought here by your teacher because no one was able to reach your mother." Ritsuka's heart then began to pound rapidly upon realizing that it wasn't a dream, that something really did happen in class; he was slightly relieved however to hear that his mother hadn't been informed yet. Ritsuka then looked his therapist straight in the face with pleading eyes.

"What exactly did happen today sensei? I…I don't remember a whole lot." The woman then relaxed back in her chair and pulled out her notepad and pencil just like any other session.

"Why don't you tell me how much you do remember first Ritsuka-kun?"

"Ok. Well I woke up and went to school like normal. School was pretty normal too…but people have still been bothering me a lot."

"Were you having these feelings more than usual today?"

"Yeah…I think it was just because I didn't sleep well."

"You didn't? Are you still having the same dreams?"

"Yes." The doctor then jotted something down in her notebook before continuing.

"I see. Go on; what else do you remember before waking up here?"

"Well I remember that after class was over…Yayoi came in the room and tried to get Yuiko to walk with him again. Then I remember arguing with him a little and everyone else was saying stupid things then…" Ritsuka paused for a moment as he tried to remember exactly what happened next.

"Then what?"

"Then someone said that…if Yuiko hung out with me that she would end up like Seimei…then everything went red."

"Is that everything that you remember?" Ritsuka took a moment to think about this and tried to decide whether or not to tell her the rest.

"Well…there is a big piece missing but…I remember feeling like I was waking up from sleeping."

"And what do you remember after that?"

"I opened my eyes and saw that I was still in the classroom but everyone looked scared. And I…I couldn't move. Then I started talking but I was saying things that I didn't think of saying…it was like my body was speaking on its own." The doctor then wrote down a few more things before setting her pencil down to give Ritsuka a very concerned look.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah…after that it was just like I was in my dream. I could see everything going on around me through my own eyes but it was like someone else was controlling my body. I tried talking and called out to Yuiko and sensei but they couldn't hear me. I was just shouting in the darkness…but the more I shouted the brighter everything got until everything went bright white. That's all I remember before waking up here." The woman then placed her notepad on her desk before moving her chair to be only a few feet in front of Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka…I believe that you may be suffering from something called Multiple Personality Disorder." This made Ritsuka's heart sink and he then began to feel slightly sick to his stomach.

"W-what? You mean like what happened when Seimei died?"

"No. When Seimei died your mind couldn't deal with the shock so it short circuited in a way causing you to lose large portions of your memory. Multiple Personality Disorder means that you have a second personality or alter ego." Ritsuka couldn't believe what he was hearing and could feel the tears begin to well up behind his eyes.

"I-I don't understand…" The brunette woman let out a long sigh before attempting to explain as best she could.

"Well Ritsuka, the dreams you have been having lately are most likely caused by this alter ego trying to break free. It would also seem that it is the reason you have been so irritable lately. From what I gathered from your teacher, it would appear that your naturally kind nature has caused you to go out of your way to suppress your negative feelings more than most other people your age. This is most likely what caused your personality to fracture this way."

"What do you mean fracture?"

"Well you teacher said that during your episode in the classroom, you seemed like the exact opposite of your usual self. It is common with this disorder for the alter ego to present itself in this way and in your case your alter ego embodies all of your negative feelings like anger, frustration and hate, in one personality that takes over when these feelings are on high." Ritsuka then sat on the couch in silence as he tried to process all of this information. He quickly became very unsettled as everything the woman had said seemed to fit what he had been feeling exactly.

"So…I have another personality that can just take over my body?"

"Yes. He calls himself Riku. Riku is the manifestation of all your past traumas and all your suppressed feelings." Ritsuka then buried his face in his hands and began to sob gently, feeling absolutely horrible about all of this. allowed the boy to cry for as long as he needed and it wasn't very long before he pulled his face from his hands to look up at her.

"Can you fix it sensei?" She then gave a sad frown at this question.

"I'm afraid it isn't something that can just be fixed."

"You have to be able to do something!"

"Well…for now I can teach you how to keep Riku from emerging as best I can and from now on during our weekly sessions I will be putting you under hypnosis to try and talk with Riku myself. Other than that, there isn't much else I can do."

"Hypnosis?"

"Yes. I will hypnotize you in order to pull your alter ego out. If I can talk with him then I might be able to figure out what caused him to be created and what draws him out."

"How will that help?"

"Well in some cases if the alter ego can be dealt with and triggers and causes can be found out, then it can possible to merge the personalities back together with more therapy." Ritsuka absolutely dreaded the idea of having to deal with this on top of everything else in his life but he was determined to do anything he could to get rid of this new unwanted guest in his own body and mind.

"Ok sensei…I'll do whatever it takes."

"Ok. Now for the time being, I have already informed the school that I would like you stay home for the rest of the week; I don't want you under any unnecessary stress. I would also like you to rest as much as possible for the next day or two and do your best to keep calm and avoid things that would normally anger or frustrate you." Ritsuka gave a small scoff in his mind at the thought of avoiding stress at home but he thought that he could think of a way to get through it.

"Ok sensei."

"Good. That will be all for today but I want you to return on Wednesday like normal."

"Ok."

"Now, since I can't get ahold of your mother, is there someone I can call to pick you up? Agatsuma-san maybe?"

"No!" The woman was a little startled by this sudden outburst and Ritsuka could see her jump slightly. "Um sorry. No, I can walk."

"I'm afraid I can't let you walk home, it's much too far. I would drive you but I have appointments all day. Is there anyone I can call?" Ritsuka was becoming very frustrated at this but quickly calmed himself, not wanting to draw out his alter ego. He let out a long sigh before finally giving in.

"Ok sensei, you can call Soubi but….please don't tell him any of this." The woman wasn't entirely comfortable with releasing the boy to Soubi without letting him know his condition but could understand why he would want as few people as possible to know.

"I won't tell him anything if you don't want Ritsuka; as a doctor I can't tell anyone except your parents without your permission."

"Ok."

The woman then stood from her chair and stepped out of the room to call Soubi, leaving Ritsuka alone in the room. Once she had stepped out, Ritsuka collapsed onto his back on the couch and forced himself to focus on keeping calm. He was scared to death of Soubi finding out about all of this; it was bad enough that Ritsuka could barely act normal around the blonde as it was. Ritsuka was finally starting to admit to himself just how much he cared for the blonde and now he felt like those feelings were hanging in the balance; he was sure that if Soubi found out that he was a complete mental case, he would never see him again or worse….react like his mother did when he lost his memory. This thought brought up a whole new fear in the boy about what was going to happen when his mother found out. She completely snapped when Seimei died and he lost his memories; Ritsuka couldn't even begin to imagine how she would react to this. He then decided it was best to not worry about it at the moment and went back to trying to calm himself with long deep breathes. After a few minutes the doctor reentered the room and Ritsuka sat back up.

"Ok Agatsuma-san will be here shortly and I left a voicemail at your home telling your mother what happened and your care instructions." Ritsuka was none too pleased that she left his mother a voicemail but it couldn't be helped.

"Ok Sensei, thank you. I'm going to wait in the lobby."

"Ok Ritsuka. Remember everything I told you and no stress. I'll see you Wednesday."

"OK, bye."

Ritsuka then picked up his bag that had been placed on the floor and made his way out of the door and into the small lobby of the doctor's office. The lobby was completely empty and Ritsuka tried to relax and think of what he was going to tell Soubi. He wasn't given very long at all as it was only a few short minutes before the tall blonde came through the door with a worried expression.

"Ritsuka! Are you alright?" Ritsuka quickly stood from his place and walked over to the blonde, doing his best to remain calm.

"I'm fine Soubi. I fainted at school and they couldn't get ahold of my mother so Shinonome sensei took me here since is my emergency contact."

"You fainted? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"No. I just haven't been sleeping very well and I didn't eat today. I'm really fine, can we just go?"

"Yes." The blonde then leaned down and scooped the boy up in his arms bridal style in one swift movement that caused Ritsuka to gasp in surprise.

"Soubi! Put me down!" Ritsuka was now blushing wildly and his heart began to race.

"No. I don't want you to faint again." Ritsuka then let out a small sigh knowing all too well that arguing was useless and he needed to avoid stress anyway so he just admitted defeat and relaxed in the blonde's strong arms. Ritsuka was actually enjoying the warm feeling of being in Soubi's arms and was rather disappointed when they arrived at the blonde's car and he was gently placed inside. With the boy safely in the car, Soubi quickly closed the door and climbed in the driver side.

"Where would you like to go Ritsuka?" Soubi always asked this question despite the fact that he was always told to take him home. Today however, home was the last place Ritsuka wanted to go.

"Um…can I stay with you for a few days?" Soubi was very surprised to hear this but gave a very warm smile to the blushing boy next to him.

"Of course."

With that Soubi started the car and began driving towards his small apartment with a smile, feeling as though Ritsuka was finally growing to enjoy his company. Ritsuka on the other hand could only stare out the window lost in terrified thoughts on how he was going to keep his secret hidden while staying with the blonde. He didn't know how but he knew he had to figure out a way to keep things under control and he was rather confident that he could. His confidence was slightly shaken however when he heard a faint laughter, one exactly like his, seemingly come from inside his head.

"_This will be fun…"_

**TBC**


	3. Mommy Dearest

**I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter but work has me crazy busy! _ I hope you all enjoy none the less.**

**-Shuichi77**

"Hey Soubi, can we stop by my house on the way? I need to get some clothes." Ritsuka finally turned his gaze away from the window just long enough to pose this question to the silent blonde in the driver seat.

"Sure." Soubi was happy to oblige, still just being extremely happy that the smaller boy would be staying with him for a while. Even though Soubi still wasn't at all sure as to why Ritsuka wanted to stay with him so suddenly out of nowhere, he wasn't about to let the chance pass by so decided it was best to not question it. As soon as Soubi answered, he looked over to see that Ritsuka had reverted his gaze back out the window but smiled none the less as he turned to make his way toward Ritsuka's home.

Only a few short minutes passed before the slick black car was pulling up in front of the plain looking two story home. The car quickly rolled to a stop and Soubi shifted into park before opening up the door to get out; he was stopped however by the sound of Ritsuka's voice.

"Soubi…could you um…just wait here for me? I won't be long." Soubi was never extremely comfortable with leaving Ritsuka alone with his mother these days but when he looked over to the boy next to him, he could see the sincere pleading expression on his face and couldn't help but to give in.

"Alright. I'll be right outside if you need anything." Soubi then gently closed his car door.

"Thanks Soubi." Soubi then simply smiled as the boy quickly climbed out of the car and ran up to the door. He quickly dropped his smile however as soon as the boy disappeared behind the door and his heart was soon filled with worry.

Once inside, Ritsuka made every effort to stay as quiet as possible in hopes that he could slip in and out without running into his mother. He took great care in shutting the front door behind him without a sound and then silently made his way up the stairs, taking very light slow steps and almost holding his breath. He then finally took a deep breath and relaxed just a little once he reached his bedroom and shut the door softly behind him. Once in his room, he quickly grabbed a duffle bag from his closet and began stuffing it with everything he thought he would need. He grabbed several sets of shirts and pants as well as any other clothes he needed before moving into his small attached bathroom and swiftly grabbing only his toothbrush. Once he had everything, he gave his room a good look over to make sure he had everything and once he was sure, he took a deep breath and slowly opened the door once again. He felt like he was at the home stretch now and there was now only the stairs and a short hallway separating him and the front door. He quietly crept back down the stairs with his bag thrown over his shoulder and made his way down the hallway, stopping only for a moment at the small table to grab his set of house keys. He then let out another long breathe as he placed his hand on the knob of the front door and began to turn it. He was then shocked into an almost frozen state by the sound of the thing he was dreading most.

"Where are you going…?" The woman's voice was quiet and emotionless as it always was and Ritsuka slowly turned around upon hearing it to face his mother who was now standing only a few feet in front of him in the hallway.

"Um…I'm going to go stay overnight at a friend's house." Ritsuka was doing his best to stay calm and keep his voice firm but he couldn't ignore his quickly quickening heartbeat and the sheer terror that was filling his gut.

"You should stay home…" Ritsuka was taken a little by surprise by this seeing as she had almost never told him things like that. His stomach then began to churn in fear as he glanced over to the answering machine on the table that she was standing next to and saw that there were now no new messages.

"I-I'm fine mom…I'm just going to a friend's."

"You're lying!" The woman then abruptly burst out into yelling and Ritsuka could see her whole body begin to shake in what he assumed was anger.

"Mom, I promise I'm fine…" She then suddenly took the answering machine into her hand and threw it at the boy striking him on the side of his face. The impact took Ritsuka by surprise and caused him to fall to his knees just in front of the door, so close to escape, with a hand held firmly on the small cut that was now staining the floor with small droplets of blood.

"Stop lying! What have you done now! Why won't you give me my Ritsuka back?! You are a horrible child! I want my Ritsuka!" Ritsuka was now trembling silently on the floor in a mixture of anger and pain, and felt at a complete loss as to what to do. He then went to stand and just run out the door but just before he could summon the strength…everything went black.

The woman then watched on as the boy slowly rose from the floor to be standing firmly on his feet with his head down and gaze fixed to the floor, and even she was taken aback when he dropped his bag to the floor and began laughing.

"W-what are you laughing at?!" He then abruptly raised his head and shot her a sinister glare.

"Misaki….oh how I have wanted to meet you in person."

"_Oh no…this is bad…really bad…."_

"W-what…." Her eyes then grew wide and before she knew what had happened, the boy had swiftly moved forward to be only inches from her face. She then closed her eyes in fear only for a moment before she felt a pair of small hands grasp harshly onto the collar of her blouse. When her eyes sprang open she found herself face to face with a pair of fiery eyes.

"You…you are disgusting." Ritsuka's body then shoved the woman hard against the wall. "You call yourself a mother…you're a monster!" The woman then began to panic at the situation she now found herself in.

"W-who are you…"

"I'm the son you never wanted. I'm the one who has watched on for months as you abuse and abandon your only son. I'm the one who has sat by and watched as Ritsuka covers the bruises with makeup and the cuts with bandages every morning and then goes to school and makes excuses for you." The boy then harshly shifted his weight to throw the woman down onto the floor before pinning her down with his knees and placing his hands firmly around her throat causing her to cough and gasp for air.

"_No…this can't be happening…."_

"R-Rit…su..ka…"

"No! I am Riku! And I guess I actually owe you some sort of thanks, after all…you are one of the biggest reasons I am here. It seems fitting that I call you 'mother'…but you don't deserve such a title. You barely deserve death….but being the merciful person that I am; I shall grant you death for your crimes." Riku then tightened his grip around the woman's throat. Ritsuka could only watch on helplessly through his own eyes as the life began to slip from his mother's eyes at his very own hands…no, at his alter ego's hands. As much as Ritsuka resented his mother he knew he couldn't let this happen and he quickly gathered all the will power that he had left.

"_Riku! Stop it right now!"_

"Shut up Ritsuka!"

"_No! This is my body and I won't let you hurt her with it!"_

"Why do you care?! This woman is evil!"

"_But she is my mother damn it! Now let her go!" _

"Nn…aaahh….D-damn it!" Riku then suddenly released the gasping woman beneath him and collapsed onto the hard floor next to her.

"_Give me back my body!"_

"I'll…b-be…back…Ahhhh!" Ritsuka then suddenly opened his eyes, his own eyes on his own accord, to see that his mother was barely conscious but breathing on the floor next to him. In that moment all he could feel was relief that he had stopped Riku just in time. His relief quickly fled however at the sound of the front door bursting opening and he couldn't even react before he faded into unconsciousness.

"Ritsuka!" Soubi quickly rushed over to the boy's limp body and scooped him up tightly in his arms. Once Ritsuka was safely in his grasp, Soubi turned his attention to the woman on the floor. "What did you do to him?!" Soubi then watched on as the woman slowly staggered to her feet.

"Get out…. And take that thing with you!" Hearing Ritsuka being referred to this way was enough to make Soubi's stomach churn in anger but he knew all too well that arguing with her was fruitless.

"Fine. We are leaving." Soubi then turned and grabbed Ritsuka's bag from the floor and stepped out of the door.

"And don't ever come back…either one of you." Soubi then simply turned his head back to glare at the woman before slamming the door closed behind him. Once the door safely separated them from the crazed woman inside, Soubi gently brushed the hair from the sleeping boy's face and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"You will never have to be at the mercy of that woman's cruelty ever again….I promise."

**TBC**


	4. A Little Heart to Heart?

"Nnn..my head is killing me." Ritsuka slowly opened his eyes as he muttered to himself and placed a small hand on his forehead to discover a damp washcloth. The cool sensation was enough to spring the boy into full alertness and he shot up and began looking all around in attempt to figure out what was going on or where he was. Just as he sat up however, the tall blonde entered the room and was quick to notice that he was awake.

"Oh Ritsuka, you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" Upon seeing the blonde, he quickly realized where he was but the last thing he remembered was being in the car. The large lapse in his memory made his heart skip a beat at the thought of Soubi might have seen.

"U-um…I feel fine. W-what happened?" Soubi then made his way to the large couch where Ritsuka was now sitting with a confused expression and sat next to him before handing him a steaming glass of tea.

"Well after I picked you up at your therapist's office, you asked me to take you by your mother's so you could grab your things. When we got there you asked me to wait outside so I did." The whole time Soubi was speaking, Ritsuka was racking his brain trying to remember anything, but it was no use so he had to rely on what Soubi knew; which was a though that scared him to death. "I waited as long as I could but I was beginning to worry because it seemed as though you were taking too long so eventually I came in after you." Soubi then paused for a moment making Ritsuka's stomach drop.

"A-and then what? I don't remember."

"Well I'm not entirely sure what happened while you were inside actually, but by the time I got inside you were out cold on the floor and your mother was lying on the floor in the hallway. So I picked you up and grabbed your bag and brought you here to my place."

"I see…I wish I could remember what happened…" Soubi couldn't sense the anxiety in the boy's voice and moved his hand to gentle caress the boy's cheek in an attempt to comfort him.

"Try not to worry about it Ritsuka, everything will be ok." There was then another short pause before Soubi removed his hand and put on a very solemn expression. "There is something you should know though…" This caused Ritsuka's eyes to grow wide in anxiety and his ears stood at perfect attention.

"W-what?"

"Well…when I found you at your mother's home, she told me never to return to her home and…she said the same for you as well." This wasn't very much of a surprise to the boy at all and he simply lowered his ears slowly before looking down to his feet with a sigh.

"Oh…" The sight of boy was enough to break Soubi's heart and he took his chin in his hand and gently lifted his face to be closer and more level with his own.

"Don't worry, you can stay here." It was in this moment when he was looking directly into Soubi's beautiful eyes and glowing smile that Ritsuka realized that he was alone in Soubi's home. He then began to panic at the thought of living permanently with the newly admitted object of his affection. A thousand thoughts began to blaze through his mind, like what if he did something embarrassing? Or what if after living together, Soubi grew tired of him? In his panic, he quickly took his face from the blonde's hand and turned away in hopes that he didn't see just how red his cheeks had become.

"U-uh…you don't have to do that…" Soubi then gave a small chuckle before ruffling the hair on top of Ritsuka's hair causing the boy to turn his face back towards him.

"I want you to stay silly." Ritsuka's ears then pressed down flat against his head and he attempted to look away to hide his blush.

"A-alright. At least for now." Soubi then suddenly stood from his seat with a smile.

"Great. I will go start diner then; is there anything in particular you would like to eat?"

"I don't care…"

"Alright then. You can go ahead and take a shower and unpack your things in the bedroom if you'd like."

"Yeah, ok." Soubi then sauntered out of the room and into the kitchen, leaving Ritsuka to gather to his things and make his way into the bedroom just down the hall.

Once Ritsuka had made his way into the bedroom he quietly closed the door behind him before letting out a long relieved breath. He then began to take a few very deep breaths in an attempt to calm his fast beating heart. As he was trying to calm himself however, it seemed as though his mind was working against him as thoughts continued to fly through his head. It was bad enough that he was dealing with this condition of his but now he found himself actually living with the tall blonde that he was just now discovering he had feelings for. These thoughts scared the boy to death and in that moment his one and only concern was keeping his secret concealed. He then took a few more deep breathes before he felt like he had his anxiety under control and he gently set his bag on the floor in front of Soubi's large wooden dresser before making his way into the large tiled bathroom. Once inside, he walked over to the shower and turned the knob to start the water. As he waited for the water to warm, he walked over to the mirror and began to undress, all the while trying his best to keep his thoughts calm and centered. Once he had stripped away all his clothes, he stood and stared at himself in the mirror focusing on the scattered scars and bruises all over his body. He quickly became entranced with tracing his delicate fingers along a few of his most recent scars. He stayed there until the fog from the hot water obstructed his view. He then let out a long sigh before turning away and stepping into to warm running water.

Once he was beneath the cleansing waters, he closed his eyes and attempted to clear his mind completely of all his fears concerning the tall blonde. For a brief moment, the steam and sound of the running water seemed to be really relieving to the boy. That was until the increasingly familiar voice rang through his head.

"_Ritsuka…"_ The sudden voice caused Ritsuka's eyes to slowly open, being less and less surprised by the voice every time it appeared. This time he only sighed and in fact responded.

"What do you want…" Ritsuka's tone was very obviously annoyed at the intrusion in his own head.

"_You shouldn't talk to me like that you know. I'm just here to help you." _Ritsuka gave a sarcastic scoff at this.

"Yeah? Help me how?" Ritsuka then felt a slight chill when he heard a short pause followed by a very quiet sinister laugh.

"_To get the things you want of course." _ Ritsuka's calm quickly left at this statement and he was slightly scared as to what his alter could mean.

"L-like what?"

"_Mmm…like that delicious looking blonde from earlier." _This was enough to completely rile Ritsuka to the point that he now had to support his weight with his hands against the tile wall of the shower due to the shaking in his knees.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about! Just shut up already!" This caused the same eerie laughter to echo through his mind.

"_You can't lie to me Ritsuka. I'm apart of you…I know everything you know: your thoughts, feelings, everything. And I know how you feel about that man…Soubi isn't it?"_

"I said shut up! You don't know anything!"

"_That's where you are wrong Ritsuka, I know everything. I know the things want to say to him…to do to him."_

"Stop talking damnit!"

"_Tsk tsk, how rude. All I want is to help you and this is the way you treat me. Shameful." _Ritsuka's resolve then quickly faded as his thoughts were drawn to the blonde in question.

"Whatever….there is nothing you could do anyway."

"_Oh but that is where you are wrong again."_

"W-what are you talking about?"

"_You still underestimate just exactly what I am capable of."_

"What do you mean?!" There was then another laugh, this time it made Ritsuka shiver in fear.

"_How about I just show you…"_

Ritsuka's eyes then grew wide in shock as he felt his entire right arm go numb before slowly moving from its place on the wall and making its way towards the sensitive place between his legs.

"W-whats happening? What are you doing?!"

"_Exactly what I know you want to…just relax and enjoy it." _Ritsuka then let out a small gasp as his hand grabbed onto his member against his will.

"N-no! Don't ! I don't want to!"

"_Oh but I think you do. I know it isn't hard for you. Just think about it…that tall perfectly slim and muscular frame….shirtless…whispering your name…"_ Ritsuka's hand then began to slowly stroke his quickly growing erection as he found it impossible to get that picture out his mind.

"Nnn…S-stop it…"

"_You know you don't want me to stop. You know you want nothing more than to see that gorgeous body, to touch it…to be touched by him."_ The pace of the strokes then began to increase and Ritsuka could no longer hold back his soft moans and gasps as he did in fact picture his beloved Soubi doing these kinds of things with him.

"Mmm…ah…."

"_That's what I thought. I told you, you can't resist me…or your own desires. Just imagine it Ritsuka, imagine what I could do for you. I could get you the object of your affection…."_

"Ahh…"

"_You could be the one writhing on his bed as he touches you all over….kissing you. It would be so easy and feel so good. You are tired of those ears aren't you?" _Ritsuka's hand was now stroking his very erect member faster and faster as the water ran over him and he could feel a knot tightening quickly in the pit of his stomach.

"_We both know you want him…just let go…let me help you…let me make him yours and only yours…."_

"Nn..aahh….Soubi!" Ritsuka then fully released himself onto the tile of the wall of the shower, panting heavily. He then suddenly regained the feeling in his arm and quickly removed it from his member.

"_All you have to do is let me out, and he will be yours Ritsuka….forever."_

**TBC**


	5. Free at Last

"Ritsuka! Are you out of the shower yet? Diner is ready." Upon hearing the blonde call to him from the kitchen, Ritsuka poked his head out of the bedroom door to answer.

"Yeah, I'm just getting dressed. I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright."

Ritsuka then tucked his head back inside the bedroom before shutting it softly. He then walked over to the tall dresser, wrapped only in a fluffy towel, to where he had placed his duffle bag earlier. He bent down and quickly rustled through the bag until he found a pair of tight black shorts and a loose fitting tank top. With his comfortable clothes in hand, Ritsuka walked over to the large king sized bed and dropped his towel before slipping into his shorts and tank top. Once he was dressed, he picked up the towel and took it back into the bathroom to hang it up to dry. Ritsuka then walked over to the bedroom door, placed his hand on the door knob and took a few deep breathes while he muttered to himself.

"I can keep control…I have to…I won't be controlled."

After this small self-affirmation, Ritsuka calmly opened the door and made his way into the kitchen. When he rounded the corner he couldn't help to blush slightly upon seeing that Soubi had already placed two bowls onto the kitchen table and was now seated there with a warm smile.

"Please have a seat. I made ramen." Ritsuka gave a small smile at this as he made his way over to the table to join the blonde.

"Thank you Soubi."

"No need to thank me; it's my pleasure." This caused Ritsuka to blush wildly and quickly turn his face down toward his bowl in an attempt to hide it, which in turn caused Soubi to chuckle slightly.

"Y-yeah but…I mean thank you for everything; letting me stay here and all. And I'm sorry about earlier…at mother's. I'm not sure what happened but I'm sorry to bring you in the middle of it." Ritsuka spoke in a soft and sorrowful tone as he simply pushed noodles around in his bowl. Soubi on the other hand, chomped a small mouthful of ramen before answering in a serious tone.

"Ritsuka…you really don't need to thank me. I enjoy having you here very much; and as far as earlier well, none of that was your fault. I know how your mother is and I'm sure you did nothing to deserve her treating you that way. I'm just happy that I could be there for you. Being the thing in between you and trouble makes me very happy." Ritsuka then looked up from his bowl with wide eyes and he felt his heart racing; he couldn't believe that anyone could say such things to him, let alone the one person from whom it mattered most.

"S-Soubi…I….I don't know what to say…" Ritsuka's heart then almost stopped dead when he heard a small chuckle.

"_I do…."_ Riku's eerie voice threw Ritsuka into a panic and it very clearly showed on his face.

"Is everything ok Ritsuka?" The blonde's voice only made Ritsuka panic more and he suddenly stood from his chair, placing both palms firmly onto the table as he did.

"Uh um everything's fine! I just...um…excuse me!"

Soubi then watched on in utter confusion as Ritsuka quickly dashed from the table and toward the bedroom, very audibly closing the door behind him. As soon as the door shut behind him, Ritsuka pressed his back up firmly against it and let his seemingly heavy body slide down it until he was propped against it with his knees tucked tightly to his chest. He then buried his face in his arms as he prepared for oncoming internal battle that he knew was coming.

"_Now why did you go and do that?! That was my perfect opportunity."_

"Just shut up please…" Ritsuka whispered into his arms, doing his best to keep his voice down so that Soubi didn't over hear.

"_And why should I? All I'm trying to do is help you get what you want…and I know that you want him."_

"That isn't the point."

"_Then what is the point smart guy? Why won't you just let me help you?"_

"Because…it isn't just about…sex; it's more than that. I…I love him."

"_Well what better way to show him that?"_

"No…when I tell him, I want it to be me saying. I want to be the one to show him when that time comes. This is my body and I decide who to give it to and when."

"_But this isn't just your body any longer Ritsuka, it's ours and there is nothing you can do about that." _

"Just because you invaded my body doesn't make this our body, it makes you a parasite and I won't let you control me."

"_Ow…that really hurts my feelings Ritsuka…"_ Ritsuka let out a small scoff at the dripping sarcasm in Riku's voice. "_Don't forget that I came to be because you don't know how to express your true feelings and can't even stand up for yourself."_

"Shut up…"

"_You think if you just ignore me that I will go away?"_

"No but it would be nice." This caused a sinister chuckle to ring through the boys head.

"_All wishful thinking my friend…and if you keep this up then you really won't have any say in the matter."_ This statement caused Ritsuka to quickly jerk his head up with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"_Haven't you noticed? Every minute that you fight me and deny your feeling and desires…I get stronger. That's how I am able to control your body more and more. Soon I will be able to take control whenever I please. At the rate you're going it won't be long at all before I can finally get your….our hands on that gorgeous man."_

"No…you can't…."

"_You see…it's that kind of thinking that is going to ensure that I get my way and make your every dream and desire come true…starting with the blonde."_

"No! That's enough!"

Ritsuka then suddenly shot to his feet clutching the sides of his head in frustration. In the process however, he accidently bumped the dresser next to him causing a small lamp to wobble and then fall to the hardwood floor with a very loud crash. This caused Ritsuka to immediately panic and he quickly rushed over and back down onto his knees to begin to pick up the broken pieces with his now shaking hands. Before Ritsuka could even get to the mess however, the tall blonde came bursting through the door in a panic.

"Ritsuka! Are you alright?!" The sight of the blonde mixed with the faint laughter still echoing through his head, caused Ritsuka to shoot back to his feet in a jittery panic.

"S-Soubi I-I..I just….uh…" Ritsuka then began to falter and his head became incredibly fuzzy while the room began to spin.

"Ritsuka! What's the matter?!"

"I….feel….dizzy…." Ritsuka's knees then buckled beneath him and he began to fall to the floor. Before he could hit the ground however, the blonde swiftly caught him in his arms.

"Ritsuka!"

Ritsuka could no longer speak as his head continued to spin and his sight became increasingly dark and blurry. He tried with all his might to fight the oncoming feeling of losing control. His efforts were in vein however as the feeling quickly consumed him and the last thing he saw was Soubi's worried face before once again, everything went black.

"Ritsuka! Are you alright!?" Soubi was doing his best to retain his composer as the boy he loved remained silent in his arms. His panic was then quickly relieved when the boy opened his eyes slowly and gently rubbed his head. "Are you okay? I thought you fainted again." Soubi then saw a sort of spark shoot through the boy's eyes before he responded in a very healthy tone.

"Oh…I'm doing much better now."

"Thank goodness…are you sure you are feeling ok? I can take you to the hospital."

"No need. I really feel fine….thanks to you."

"What?"

"Well you caught me…and I feel so much better being in your arms Soubi." The boy then nuzzled softly into Soubi's chest, confusing the blonde slightly; Ritsuka had never been this way toward him, granted he wasn't very upset about it. In fact, this small action got the blonde thinking that maybe the object of his affection was finally returning his love. Soubi then held the boy tighter with a warm smile at this thought.

"I'm so glad. I was worried."

"You don't need to worry Soubi. I know that I will always be safe with you." There was then a short silence in this tender moment while the two remained together on the floor. Out of the silence, Ritsuka raised his head to look into Soubi's deep ocean blue eyes before speaking in a near whisper.

"Soubi…there is something I've been meaning to tell you…"

All of a sudden, Ritsuka opened eyes to realize that he was back in that dark place watching through his own eyes as his body was being controlled against his will.

"_No! Give me back my body Riku!" _Ritsuka gained no response but instead could only watch and listen to what was happening around him.

"What do you want to tell me Ritsuka?"

"_No! Riku please don't! I'm begging you! Don't do this!" _Again his cries fell on deaf ears.

"Soubi…I love you." This was not at all what the blonde was expected so suddenly out of nowhere and he almost couldn't believe it.

"Ritsuka…are you sure you are ok?"

"I'm very sure. I've wanted to tell for so long but I've been too afraid…but I love you Soubi."

"I…I love you too Ritsuka."

Ritsuka then watched on in horror as Riku placed his small delicate hands on the collar of Soubi's shirt and pulled the blonde into a deep passionate kiss, obviously much to Soubi's surprise. Ritsuka then felt an odd churning sensation in the pit of his stomach. Then out of nowhere he felt himself being pulled violently upwards and before he knew what had happened, he was back in his body. The sudden shift caused Ritsuka to gasp, forgetting for a moment that his lips were still in fact locked with Soubi's. Ritsuka then finally gave in and allowed his eye lids to flutter closed as Soubi took advantage of his confusion and slyly slipped his tongue into his mouth. The two quickly became lost in their kiss as their tongues battled for dominance in an attempt to explore every inch of the other. After another blissful moment, the two were forced to part for air and Ritsuka now found himself face to face with the object of his affection and his secret now very much out of the bag.

"Soubi…I…I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me." Ritsuka then saw a shimmer in the blonde's eyes as he looked at him a warm smile and slightly red cheeks.

"I'm not sorry…"

Soubi then caught the boy's lips in a tender kiss once again and Ritsuka couldn't fight his desire any longer and completely gave in. In that moment, Ritsuka forgot all about all his problems and it felt to him as if this moment was the only thing that mattered in the entire world. This bliss was disturbed however by the sudden intrusion of the familiar laugh in his head.

"_You're welcome Ritsuka…."_

**TBC**


End file.
